the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Ait-Alia
Harmony Ait-Alia was a female human who resided in the Alliance and eventually settled on Baraben Prime. She appears in primarily in The Birth of a Starship. History She had grown up in a Star Command family, both her parents being in the service. Her father, Raphael Ait-Alia, is an engineer, her mother, Marie Ait-Alia, in operations. She has a brother, Jason, and two sisters, Tasmin and Joanna, being the second of the four. As a result she wanted four children of her own. They had lived on dozens of starships and by the time she started school she had lived on three planets, two starships and a space station. She used to help her father and the crews he served with mending ships when she was a young girl, and this passion for starships continued well into her teenage years and she joined Star Command as soon as she could. Her mother and paternal grandmother are both from sets of twins. The Birth of a Starship In 320AE she was a Petty Officer specializing in starship engineering and construction assigned to the Royal Baraben Prime Shipyards. She was living in a small apartment in Resolute. When she met Bhutan Jii as part of the Silvercross contract she had been waiting for him to ask her out on a date for several months so was forward and direct in wanting a relationship with him. By December 320AE she had moved into his penthouse. In 321AE she pooled her money with Bhutan and brought into a Asteroid Mining Franchise. On Christmas Day in 321AE Bhutan proposed. She accepted. On 8th Ustinoq 322AE they got married on the Kings private yacht, the Glorious Gloriessa. After this she was assigned to the Poseidon Class project working on the Alexander-MkIII. On 12th Ques 323AE she gave birth to twin boys, Solomon and Sirius. In February 324AE she gave birth to a daughter, Kida Jovi Jii, named after their friend Jovi whom had been killed. Shortly after they all moved into a custom built home that Harmony designed in Royal Sherport. In October 325AE she was able to work under her husband on the ScSS Seraphic as a part-time worker. She was initially placed in charge of ensuring corridors were spaceworthy and free of micro-fractures. In 326AE she was placed in charge of inserting the sub-light engines. At Christmas 326AE they played host to her parents and siblings, it was the first time all four of them had been together in a decade. In Ques 327AE she found she was expecting a second set of twins, girls this time. However one of them was going to be born blind, deaf and with a hereditary lung disease, so she underwent an operation to correct this and was in hospital for two days. The twins, Belle and Blossom, were born two weeks late on 31st December 327AE. By November 328AE she had qualified to work on external components of starships, and helped to fix PEP cannons into place and load scientific probes and missiles. She was a member of the Star Command Female Wrestling Team. Oblivion She watches the events of the Podrink 452 Incident at home with her family worrying about Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. Screaming Into The Night She appears with her family at the ScSS Seraphic launching ceremony. She watches the events unfolding around the first contact with the Naz'Jil's and the death of Ibudab in the Bregenna Expanse with her family. Duquam (book) She is contacted by Bhutan Jii and advises him on some engineering matters concerning the construction of the ScSS Seraphic. Personality Harmony has a forceful and extroverted. She had a passion for engineering. She does not drink alcohol. Physical Appearance She was physically small with mousy dark hair and dark eyes, but when off duty she was flamboyant and vibrant, changing her hair and eye colour, even changing tattoo's on a regular basis. She was outgoing and friendly, and passionate about starships. Category:Star Command Officers